


6. illusion

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Power is a promise, a whisper, a lie.
Series: 50 prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	6. illusion

Power is a promise, a whisper, a lie.

Pride.

It’s like running. Running and running and running until you’re out of breath, until you can’t breathe, until there’s nothing left.

And it’s all so bright and so beautiful and so easy to reach for (impossible to grasp).

Like a mirage in the desert.

It’s wind and it’s howling and you can’t escape it, you can’t--

You look at yourself and you see a monster.

Power.

Science.

The ability to mold the world in your hands.

To control life, and death.

(Murder is the other side of resurection, and that is why Ed will never, ever take a life. He knows what death is. He has felt it.)

It is beautiful. 

It is an illusion.

It has fangs.


End file.
